Battle of Winterfell (Second Long Night)
The Battle of Winterfell is a major battle between an alliance of living armies—including the forces led by the Starks, Baratheons and Targaryens—against the Army of the Dead led by the White Walkers, the third conflict humanity waged since the War for the Dawn thousands of years ago. The battle takes place at Winterfell, the seat of House Stark and capital of the North.Game of Thrones first look: Inside the brutal battle to make season 8 Prelude Jon Snow, King in the North, prepared the North for the White Walkers, who rose again after thousands of years during his time in the Night's Watch. He secured an alliance with the Storm King Daveth Baratheon and negotiated with Daenerys Targaryen during her invasion of Westeros, eventually cultivating an ally in her. After Daveth's mother Cersei Lannister, who held the Iron Throne after the War of the Five Kings, agreed to a parley in King's Landing, Jon ventured beyond the Wall with a team to capture a wight, which nearly failed until Daenerys rescued Jon and the survivors, though at the cost of one of her dragons, Viserion, who died at the hands of the Night King. The wight was presented by Jon, Daenerys, and their followers at a parley at the Dragonpit before Cersei, Euron Greyjoy, and their entourage. While Euron declared he would retreat to the Iron Islands, Cersei agreed to a truce, and later further agreed to send her armies north to assist in the Great War after negotiating with her brother Tyrion, Daveth's maternal uncle and Hand to Daenerys. After Jon and Daenerys began sailing back to the North following the parley, Cersei Lannister revealed to her brother Jaime that she and Euron Greyjoy plotted to betray the truce that they agreed to, and that Euron was ferrying the Golden Company from Essos to Westeros on the Iron Fleet in order to help the Lannisters reconquer the Seven Kingdoms. Seeking to uphold the vow he made at the parley, Jaime abandoned his sister in King's Landing and rode north alone to help in the Great War against the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead. Meanwhile, the Night King breached the Wall with a reanimated Viserion, nullifying its magic and allowing the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead to cross into the realms of men, heading first towards the North. The battle Aftermath Notable Combatants ;"The Living" * Queen Daenerys Targaryen, leader of the Dothraki ** Ser Jorah Mormont **'Grey Worm', commander of the Unsullied **'Qhono' * Lord Daveth Baratheon, commander of the Stormland/Reach forces **Ser Lucius Blackmyre, Daveth's second-in-command ** Ser Jaime Lannister ** Ariyana Dayne **'Gendry' * Jon Snow, commander of the Northern/Riverland forces ** House Umber ** House Karstark ** Tormund Giantsbane, de facto leader of the Free Folk ** House Hornwood ** House Mazin ** Lord Robett Glover ** Lord Wyman Manderly ** Brienne of Tarth ** Podrick Payne ** Lord Cley Cerwyn ** Ser Davos Seaworth ** Arya Stark ** Lord Jason Mallister ** Lord Tytos Blackwood ** Lord Jonos Bracken * Lord Castifer Stark, commander of the Winter Contingency **Lord Ryllmas Russell ** Lord Syhdred Bolton ** Ser Bylleron Swyft * Lord Beric Dondarrion, leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners ** Sandor Clegane * Eddison Tollett, acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch * Lord Yohn Royce, commander of the Vale forces ;"The Dead" *'Night King', leader of the White Walkers References Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Events